Principio
by SusannahJesse
Summary: All the mediator books in Jesse´s PoV. This is my first fanfic so please tell me everything I have done Right and Wrong. Hope U like it!
1. Una nuevo dia

**Summary: This is the mediator in Jesse´s pov. This is my first fanfic so tell me everything I have done wrong and right. Hope u like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mediator ( I wish I´d own Jesse though)**

Principio

**Okay guys, this is my first fanfic and it´s from Jesse´s pov. I´m not a fast writer but I´ll try my best. **

**Next week I have 5 tests so I won´t be able to write, but after that we´ll see what happens **

**ENJOY!**

**I have watched things change, oh yes I have. The ranch where I lived, it is no more. Instead there is something, I don´t know **

**what it is called these days, but a big house where you buy clothes, some of them nice some of them horrible. I have seen small**

**girls wear these jackets that are made of……. leather. There are no roads of sand, they are all asfalt and people drive these **

**things called cars and not horses. Do you wonder how I know this, you know I read books and just not during school either as **

**the young ones tend to do these days so I learn from them, the books I mean. Who am I? I don´t know anymore. Am I just a **

**shadow or even that, am I still the spirit left from the body that fell a hundred and fifty years ago( I haven´t prayed you see).**

**Yes I am dead, murdered in fact in the room where I´m sitting right now. I was about to marry my cousin, as my father **

**wished, Maria but I knew she didn´t love me. I didn´t love her, we had nothing in common. But I wasn´t going to step away **

**from my duty, no I was still going to marry her. But she did a thing I still don´t believe she could do. She sent her "fling"**

**after me and Diego murdered me in this boarding house, now a home, right before the marriage. My family thought I had **

**betrayed them and moved to San**

**Fransisco and let Maria marry Diego. I saw my father die, then my mother and my sisters one by one but I couldn´t do a thing**

**except watch. The de Silva line was gone but Maria got eleven kids so there were plenty of Diegos. I have had a lot of time to **

**cope with this but it still angers me sometimes. She lived a full happy life when my family suffered with me gone and me **

**suffering without them, still in this _horroroso _boarding house, or home. Yes I have lived here alone in this empty boarding**

**house for a very long time……. until a few weeks ago a family came and they wanted to build a house of this _trastos_. First I **

**thought I should leave but I must admit I was curious I hadn´t seen a family up close since, well since I died. Andy Ackerman **

**with his wife and three sons moved to the house. The woman´s daughter from her former marriage would be moving in soon. **

**I heard them talk about her like she was some kind of _delinquente _and to be very careful around her. I was horrified but a **

**little curious too. She would get my room, or you know what I mean. They painted flowers on the wall, she got a very**

**girly bed and some kind of table with a mirror.**

**I didn´t understand anything. First they tell you to be careful around her and then they paint flowers all over her bedroom **

**walls. If the girl was how I pictured her, she wouldn´t like it. I was still thinking about the girl and the family a few weeks later **

**when I heard the door shut and someone walk up the stairs towards "my room". It must be her I thought. It was. And she **

**looked terrible. Her pants were very low on her hips and they were in pieces. On her feet she had black boots and on top of **

**that, one of those leaher jackets I was talking about. That is not appropriate for a woman. Or for a man. But still I couldn´t**

**fail to notice that she was beautiful, very beautiful. She had dark hair, chesnut coloured and sparkling green eyes. First she **

**seemed to like the room but then she turned towarda the window and her expression fell. Her mother said " Not again" and I**

**wondered if this has happened before. But then she smiled, I saw she didn´t quite mean it but said she loved the room and **

**some complications she got her mother and stepfather out of the room. Then she turned towards me and said some words that**

**I will never forget:**

**- Who the hell are you?**

**I was baffled. She could not talk to me could she. I watched over my shoulder to see if she was speaking to someone behind me. No **

**one was there. I turned back and saw her eyes nailed at my face.**

**- Nombre de Dios, I breathed.**

**Could she see me? My god this has never happened to me, ever. Clearly she was talking to me. Now she said:**

**- There´s no use calling on you´re higher power. In case you haven´t noticed He isn´t paying a whole lot of attention to you. **

**Otherwise he wouldn´t have left you to fester here for... what is it, a hundred and fifty years since you croaked?**

**I did not understand what she was saying. She talked really fast and what does...**

**- What is croaked? I asked.**

**She rolled her eyes and looked at me like I was stupid.**

**- Kicked the bucket, checked out, popped off, bit the dust...**

**When she saw that I still did not understand, she said with some exasperation:**

**- Died.**

**- Oh, died. I answered. This was not a topic I liked to discuss so instead of answering her I said:**

**- I don´t understand how it is that you can see me, all these years no one has ever...**

**And I can´t believe what happened next. She cut me off. How rude!**

**- Yeah, she said. The times you know, they are a changin´ . So what´s your glitch?**

**- Glitch? I echoed. I didn´t understand anything of what she was trying to tell me. One thing I saw though was that she was looking **

**at me. I laughed to myself and put a boot up on the window sill I was sitting on.**

**- Yeah, Glitch. Problem. Why are you still here? I didn´t understand so she elaborated:**

**- Why haven´t you gone to the other side?**

**Now I was completely lost. What other side? What did she mean? I said:**

**- I don´t know what you mean?**

**Then she got angry at me. I don´t know why but she said very hotly:**

**- What do you mean, I don´t know what you mean. You´re dead. You´re supposed to be off doing whateverit is that happens to people **

**after they´re dead. Rejoycing in heaven, burning in hell, or being reincarnated or ascending another plane of consciousness, or **

**whetever... You´re not supposed to just hang around.**

**She was so angry with me for no reason at all so I decided to tease with her.**

**- And what if I happen to like just hanging around?**

**Then she stood up. **

**- Look, she said. You can do all the hanging around you want _amigo_. Slack away. I don´t really care. But you can´t do it here!**

**I wondered if I should leave but in the end I decided to stay.**

**-Jesse, I just said. Now she looked out of place.**

**- What?**

**- You called me _amigo_. I thought you might like to know I have a name. It´s Jesse.**

**She pulled herself together.**

**- Right. That figures. Fine, Jesse then. You can´t stay here Jesse.**

**I smiled. I enjoyed this.**

**- And you.**

**Ah, she didn´t understand.**

**- And me what. _Dios_ she was rude.**

**- What is your name?**

**She looked at me with a mix of anger and confusion.**

**- Look. Just tell me what you want, and get out. I´m hot and I want to change clothes. I don´t have time for...**

**Oh, so that´s why she wanted me out, she wanted to change. But she had been so rude to me that I still stayed and interrupted**

**her as rudely as she had interrupted me earlier in our conversation:**

**- That woman-you´re mother-called you Susie. Short fo Susan?**

**- Susannah, she said sort of automatically, as in " Don´t you cry for me."**

**I smiled. I knew that song. My sisters loved it.**

**- I know the song.**

**- Yeah. It was probably in the top40 the year you were born, huh?**

**I decided to leave the top40 remark away. What was that anyway? Had I missed a lot? I just kept on smiling. And said:**

**- So this is you´re room now, is it, Susannah.**

**She seemed to get a confidence boost of that one.**

**- Yeah, this is my room now so you´re going to have clear out.**

**I raised my eyebrow and answered:**

**-_I´m_ going to have clear out.This has been my room for over a century and a half. Why do _I_ have to leave it.**

**- Because, she was getting really mad at me, this is_ my_ room. I´m not sharing it with some dead cowboy.**

**Now that was very rude. This was not fun anymore. I got really angry and stood up shaking my finger in her face and said the words **

**she had to know:**

**- I am not a cowboy, maldicio!**

**She said something to me. It sounded like: **

**- Whoa. Down. Down, boy.**

**But I did not listen and just continued my lecture:**

**- My family worked like slaves to make something of themselves in this country but never, never as a _vaquero._**

**Then she did something I did not expect. She grabbed the finger I was jabbing to her face, drew me close to her and hissed:**

**- Hey, stop with the mirror already. And stop shoving you´re finger in my face, do it again, and I´ll break it.**

**First then I noticed the shaking mirrors and knew I had lost it. And Susannah had touche my finger. The last time I had felt a **

**touch, a warm touch was a hundred and fifty years ago. I didn´t know what I was feeling, it was like the world had stopped, turned **

**upside down and flipped me of my feet. I still had to ask her a question that I was pretty sure of the answer but I had to know.**

**But before I had the chance to ask her, she said in a very stern voice:**

**- Now look, Jesse. This is my room, understand? You can´t stay here. You´ve either got to let me help you get to where you´re**

**supposed to go, or you´re going to have to find some other house to haunt. I´m sorry, but that´s the way it is.**

**If I was going to ask my question, it had to be now, so I did:**

**- What kind of girl, I hesitated, are you?**

**She seemed hurt by my question, but changed her expression and said in that same stern voice as before:**

**- I´ll tell you what kind of girl I´m not. I am_not_ the kind of girl that likes to share her room with a member of the opposite sex, **

**Understand me? she said crankily. So either you move out, or I force you out. It´s entirely up to you. I´ll give you some time**

**to think about it. But when I get back here, Jesse, I want you gone. **

**Then she stormed out of the room leaving me to stare at the finger that she had touched, as if she had burned a hole in it.**


	2. Escuchador

Okay so I heard the first chappie was a littl hard to read so I hope this is better!

I thought about leaving, heading south but I stayed. I don´t know why. Probably to see if

Susannah really was as bad as I thought. I was still in her room, she was downstairs for dinner.

I thought back at our conversation and remembered that look on her face before I said the word

girl. She looked really hurt. She had to have some human in her. But then I heard someone

coming up the stairs. I went to the place where my family was buried. I began to wonder why I

had been in this world for so long but everyone in my family had moved on.

I don´t know but I had decided to stay. But if I was about to stay but I had to talk with

Susannah first. Not tonight though. It was almost midnight. I materialized next to my favourite tree

in the garden of the boarding house, Susannah´s house and sat down. Ghosts don´t sleep but I was

a little tired. I closed my eyes and started to sing the first song that came to my mind:

- Susannah, don´t you cry for me, cause I come from Alabama with this banjo on my knee.

Next I knew, it was already morning and Susannah had left for school. I would talk to her later

in the evening. Okay, I admit it. I followed her to school and saw her fight a ghost that I later

learned was Heather. I also saw a priest who shared the ability to talk to ghosts with Susannah

So I left them to talk, figuring she´d be safe with him. I knew how wrong I was when I

appeared in Susannah´s room later in the evening. She was wearing a very tight, black…….

something. I would have been stupid if I hadn´t known where the stubborn girl was going.

But she was afraid of something, I knew because she got really scared when I materialized

behind her. I heard it in her voice when she said:

Jeez, Why are you still hanging around here, I thought I told you to get lost!

I ignored her. I had made up my mind. I would stay. Instead I said:

It´s a little late to be going out, don´t you think Susannah?

Uh, she said pulling her hood back. Look, no offense Jesse but this is my room. How

about you trying to get out of it. And my business too, please.

I came up with an excuse:

- Your mother won´t like your going out so late at night.

She glared at me:

My mother, what would you know about my mother?

I thought about her mother and said my thoughts out loud.

I like your mother very much, I said thinking about the time left unspent with my mother

She is a good woman. You are very lucky to have mother who loves you so very, very

much. It would upset her, I think, to see you putting yourself in the path of danger.

At that one, she actually half-laughed at me.

- The path of danger. Right! Well news flash, Jesse. I´ve been sneaking out a gazillion times

before and my mom has not said a boo about it. She knows I can take care of myself.

She was lying to me, I saw it in her eyes.

Can you? I raised my eyebrow with a scar in it. For that I can thank the neighboors dog.

I don´t think so _querida_, not in this case.

Why did I say that. I hadn´t said _querida _to anyone before and now I say it to Susannah,

Whom I have known fo a day. It just described her in one word. She didn´t like it though:

OK, she said. Number one. Don´t call me things in spanish. Number two. You don´t even

Now where I´m going so I suggest you just get off my back.

Ha, now I had her there.

But I do know where you are going, Susannah. You are going down to the school to talk

to the girl who is trying to kill this boy you seem fond of. This angered me, I don´t know

why but it did. Well, whatever, I thought and continued.

But I´m telling you _querida,_ she is too much to handle for you alone. If you must go

please take the priest with you.

She seemed to skip the querida remark even though I paid attention to it but her expression

changed and she sputtered:

What? Are you stalking me?

Oh no! Did she know that I followed her? Oops! I decided to play dumb:

I don´t know what that word means, stalking. All I know is that you´re putting yourself in

harms way.

She confirmed my suspicions by saying.:

You have followed me, haven´t you (ouch)? God Jesse, I already have an older brother,

thank you very much. I don´t need you going around spying…….

I snorted and that´s really unusual for me. Then I interrupted her by saying:

Oh yes? I said sarcastically. This brother cares for you very much. Almost as much as he

cares about his sleep.

She, unbelievebly defended him:

Hey, He works nights. His saving up for a Camaro.

No, Susannah wasn´t going anywhere.

You aren´t going anywhere, I said pointing at her.

Try to stop me cadaver breath. And she ran towards the door.

Luckily, she didn´t know about the deadbolt. Now it was my time to be hurt.

Cadaver breath. That´s what she called me.

Ok, Jesse, that´s way uncool, she said after a while. I think she did count to ten.

I can´t, I said. Don´t go. This woman, this girl, Heather. She isn´t like other spirits you

Might have known in the past. She´s filled with hate. She´ll kill you if she can.

She smiled and said:

- Well, then it´s up to me to get rid of her. Come on. Unlock the door now.

I hesitated. I wanted to let her go but No I could not. When she saw I wasn´t about to

let her go she said:

Suit yourself. And walked towards the window.

I took her wrist, thinking that I could still prevent this.

Susannah.

But that is all I could say. It was like the words were stuck in my throat. Her eyes fell upon my

hand. I let it go and she climbed the rest down in silence.

Now she knew that I was protecting her. What she didn´t know was that I followed her to the

school!


End file.
